Mirada
by Tepucihuatl-Shun
Summary: Está ahí el padecimiento físico, la impotencia que a veces inmoviliza, pero el guardián de la Casa de Escorpión no está solo. ACTUALIZADO. Octava de doce escenas con los Caballeros Dorados del siglo XVIII.
1. Muerte por-venir

¡Saludos, lectores!

Espero se encuentren muy bien, disfrutando del ya casi fin de año. Esta vez, para celebrar mi segundo fanficumpleaños, decidí hacer una mega-actualización de 6capítulos6, de la cual forma parte este inicio de otra historia dorada, hecha con escenas cortas que ojalá sean de su agrado.

Aquí les presento a Shion de Aries.

Copyright a Masami Kurumada y a Shiori Teshirogi por sus personajes tan bellos. Pasen a leer, dedicado a InatZiggy-Stardust, que adora a los de Aries.

* * *

**Muerte por-venir**

Desde hace algunos años siente sus pasos muy cerca. Por momentos respira junto a su oído, le impregna el cuello con un vaho medio verde medio azul, helado, parecido al cosmos del antiguo caballero de Acuario.

Degel, lo recuerda aún. Pegado a sus libros, a aquellas gruesas páginas olorosas a tinta. A él le hubiera gustado mucho presenciar aquello que incrementó el eco de los pasos de la muerte. No venía de ningún pliego, sino de una exhibición de cine extranjero que hubo en Rodorio. De una imagen blanco y negro cuyo movimiento se proyectaba sobre la pared más amplia y limpia del pueblo: la muralla que detiene el mundo de pedruscos que circunda el Santuario.

Era una película sobre un leñador y su deseo de comerse un pavo él solo, sin invitar ni a su esposa ni a sus cinco o seis hijos. Había una gruta llena de velas cortas y largas, idéntica al cielo cuando anochece, un diálogo entre el diablo, un ángel viejo o un dios, la muerte y el leñador. Los tres primeros querían comer del pavo y el hombre decidió compartirlo nada más con la muerte. En una escena, todavía se lo repite, alguien le decía al leñador que su muerte podría esperarlo junto a un árbol que aún no crecía.

Un árbol; después de casi doscientos años, Shion ha visto demasiados árboles crecer y morirse junto a los caminos. ¿Al lado de cuál lo espera su muerte? ¿Ahora es una semilla, un brote, un árbol con frutos rojos entre sus ramas? No sabe. Y tampoco es que tenga miedo, sólo debe prevenirse; la armadura de Aries todavía no tiene dueño y no le gustaría dejarla así. Debe encontrar al candidato.

Por eso no ha dejado de viajar los últimos meses. Grecia, la India, Italia, Francia, España. Nada. Quizás aquí, cerca de Jamir, en el Tíbet, tenga más suerte, se dice. Aunque las revueltas no ayudan mucho. Las calles son una confusión de uniformes oscuros, un desorden de gritos, de puertas derribadas.

De pronto la hebra de un cosmos incipiente. Es demasiado débil, al Patriarca le cuesta mantener su concentración a fin de localizarlo. El antiguo poseedor de la armadura de Aries se abre paso en calles donde el polvillo de los escombros teje pequeños remolinos. Nadie se atreve a detener a ese hombre alto, de ropas resplandecientes. Shion sigue caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de un templo semiderruido.

Y entonces lo ve. Es un niño, se parece al mensajero que llegó al Santuario luego de la muerte de Albafica, Atla. Su gorra negra, calada hasta las orejas, y el cabello que se nota revuelto debajo de esa tela gruesa, destacan entre numerosas cabezas casi al rape, oscuras y sin gorra. Quien junto a Dokho sobreviviera a la anterior guerra en contra de Hades, adivina la ausencia de cejas, los dos lunares por encima de esos ojos claros. Cómo podrá acercarse a él sin asustarlo, piensa al tiempo de revolverse el bolsillo. Encuentra un caramelo. A los niños les gustan, piensa, sonríe, mientras extiende la mano frente a un pequeño que no sabe dónde esconder la mirada.

* * *

Próximo capítulo:** Hasgard.**

**Nota: la película que vio Shion es mexicana y se titula "Macario". Basada en el relato de B. Traven y en el cuento "El ahijado de la muerte", de los hermanos Grimm, se filmó a principios de la década de los sesenta, o eso recuerdo. Es bastante recomendable, más que nada por los diálogos –cuando escuché lo del árbol, me dije que aquella frase no podía pertenecer a un guionista sino a un escritor serio. Y así es: el guión lo escribió el dramaturgo Emilio Carballido.**


	2. Nombre

Última actualización de este paquete de aniversario (sonó a comercial esto…), queridos lectores. Espero que pasen bien estas fiestas, que disfruten y celebren mucho con familiares y amigos. Yo soy bastante Grinch, o mejor dicho una Scrooge–reloaded, pero bueno, mis mejores deseos para todos.

Muchas gracias por comentar este breve vistazo lostcanvero, **InatZiggy–Stardust**, **Kumikoson4**, **Mel–Gothic de Cáncer**. Sí, Shion ve cerca la muerte, la presiente, y bueno, su capítulo tenía que estar conectado con el de Mu, por fuerza, es como el otro ángulo. Ahora le toca el turno a Aldebarán (Hasgard), algo breve que espero disfruten

Copyright a Kurumada y a Shiri Teshirogi por sus personajes, pasen a leer y un abrazo fuerte por parte de esta ferviente seguidora de Víctor Hugo.

* * *

**Nombre**

Se trata tan sólo de unas cuantas letras después de todo. El nombre que le pusieron dos personas desconocidas; un hombre lejano, tal vez vivo, una mujer muerta o asustada. Hasgard, dice, repite. Sabe que tal palabra designa también a una región de hielo, en el norte.

Tal palabra empieza a serle ajena. La ha dicho mirándose en el espejo del riachuelo, en las ventanas de las casas, en la hoja de una espada. Y no, no es él; por lo menos no el hombre de ahora. Hasgard era un niño huérfano, abandonado en un sitio ruinoso. Hasgard era un solitario que causaba miedo por su estatura; las mujeres lo veían apretándose al pecho de los hombres, los hombres lo observaban de arriba abajo, la mano en la empuñadura de una posible daga. Hasgard era un ladrón ocasional, un invasor de la propiedad privada cuando se veía cercado por las tormentas, por el frío disuelto en determinadas noches.

No va a repetirlo. Ni siquiera una vez. Porque dicha palabra no designa al investido con una armadura del más alto rango. Porque no alcanza para un caballero de Athena, para quien protege a tres niños abandonados en la última cabaña de la villa, como antes, mucho antes, otros lo protegieron a él.

¿Cómo llamarse? No puede quedarse así nada más, vacío de un nombre. El antiguo "región de hielo hacia el norte" mira por la ventana. Hay una tormenta en la lejanía. Una sonrisa, no importa si los amenaza, a él y a los tres pequeños. El grosor de sus brazos basta para protegerse.

Entonces se le ocurre. El nombre del maestro a quien el Patriarca encargara su entrenamiento, el caballero que vigiló sus fiebres y compró pan para él en el pueblo. Es amplio, y bajo su resplandor la oscuridad se deshace en jirones. Se trata del nombre de la Estrella Gigante de su constelación. Aldebarán, piensa, la sonrisa amplia que llena su rostro reflejada en la ventana. Así va a firmar en cuanto se le presente la oportunidad.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Aspros / Deutheros.**


	3. Ardor

¡Saludos de fin de semana, lectores!

Ya casi para terminar el año, espero que todos estén disfrutando de estas fechas. Yo, como buena Grinch cruzada de Scrooge _reloaded_, sólo de la comida (¡es tan buena!), y bueno, tratando de escribir un poco para ustedes (¡Vaya manera de atormentar a la gente!, se escucha a lo lejos, la autora voltea, el Fénix la mira burlón y Máscara de Muerte le dice a Seiya algo al oído).

Ejem, gracias por leer, siento estas constantes interrupciones. Muchas gracias también a **Asalea**, **Kyojin**, **Kumikoson4**, **Mel-Gothic de Cáncer** e **InatZiggy-Stardust** por comentar el capítulo de Aldebarán. Como verán los hago sufrir bastante, y el pobre de Hasgard no se quedó atrás. Les comento que estos capítulos me están costando un poquito de trabajo, pues estoy más encariñada con los dorados clásicos, aunque estos personajes también tienen lo suyo, y de entre los viejos dorados mis consentidos son Albafika, Manigoldo y Degel (¡por librero, claro está! Me encantó verlo con armadura y libro en mano).

Dejo a su consideración este capítulo, dedicado a los gemelos (me da tanta pena Deutheros, con esa máscara y siendo despreciado hasta por los soldados). Copyright a Kurumada y a Shiori Teshirogi por sus bellos personajes. Pasen a leer, buen provecho.

* * *

**Ardor**

Debió dolerle el golpe de ese soldado, piensa mientras recorre con ambas manos, una vez más, la máscara que oculta sus facciones, que tan sólo deja salir la furia de su mirada. ¿Te duele el hombro?, sigue escuchándose, una voz aguda al fondo del silbido de una fusta. Y sonríe. Su hermano llegó para defenderlo, aunque el azote que sigue lastimándolo no proviene de la mano de aquel soldado, sino de sus palabras. Es la suya un desperdicio de existencia, una mala estrella lo gobierna desde su nacimiento, él es una sombra, la sombra del que está destinado a ser el más poderoso caballero dorado, no es nadie, un desperdicio, un desperdicio…

No quiere oírlo pero no puede evitarlo, es como el mediodía al poner gotas de sudor entre sus mejillas y la piel de la máscara. Y el silencio en el pequeño bosque alrededor del Santuario hace más sonora la voz de ese soldado.

De pronto una ráfaga de viento. Deutheros quisiera sentir su alivio también sobre el rostro, pero no es así. Cuando el calor vuelve a atenazarlo piensa en Aspros. El candidato a obtener la armadura dorada de Géminis debe estar entrenando, los largos cabellos sueltos, la piel libre de esa prisión de la que él no puede salir.

¿Y si fuera a verlo? ¿Y si intentara escabullirse en el coliseo de nuevo? No, la presencia de los soldados lo frena. No les tengo miedo, piensa la sombra, el segundo, pero podría perjudicar a mi hermano, podría hacer que le llamaran la atención, que lo golpearan. Una sonrisa; es tan noble, Aspros; ese día, aunque no fuera cierto, lo consoló diciéndole que él se había llevado la peor parte del golpe.

Tarde o temprano, su hermano logrará ser el más poderoso, se dice. Y entonces Deutheros ya no tendrá por qué esconderse y tampoco usará esa odiosa máscara.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Manigoldo.**


	4. En el borde

¡Saludos de año nuevo, lectores!

Ya sólo falta el 6 de enero y se terminan estas celebraciones anuales que me ponen tan Grinch, excepto por la comida, que es siempre tan buena.

Como regalo de reyes dejo a su consideración este cuarto capítulo dedicado a la élite del siglo XVIII, con el caballero de Cáncer. **Kyojin**, **Asalea**, **Saragranchester**, **InatZiggy-Stardust**, **Mel-Gothic de Cáncer**, miles de gracias por leer y por dejar un comentario. Así es, muy triste la historia de Deutheros, cuando le vi la máscara dije pobre, y más cuando Aspros se la muestra y entonces vienen los recuerdos de su infancia, y ese momento cuando el soldado lo golpea y lo insulta y su hermano se interpone para atajar el golpe. **Fabiola Brambila,** gracias, bienvenida a este fic de escenas cortísimas (esa es la idea, **Saragranchester**, que sea sólo una especie de flashazo y ya, algo muy breve).

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, copyright a Kurumada y a Shiori Teshiroji por sus bellos y torturables personajes. Ya pueden pasar a leer, a escena Manigoldo de Cáncer, buen provecho.

* * *

**En el borde**

Regresa. A ese mismo sitio lleno de libros. Su maestro le da la espalda, está sentado detrás del escritorio. El niño sale corriendo y sin autorización. Ya no quiere sentir cómo los muros van aproximándose a él.

Afuera, bajo una noche iluminada, ignorante de aquella colina, se frota las palmas en la ropa de tela gruesa, resistente a los entrenamientos que empezara hace poco, cuando llegó siguiendo al anciano que no pudo asaltar.

Y la recuerda, aunque no quiera no puede dejar de hacerlo. No es posible que sea la misma niña, susurra. La otra parecía de porcelana, sentada allá, en el fondo del carruaje; en cambio el tacto de la muerta del Yomotsu es de piedra deshaciéndose.

Manigoldo alza los ojos. Pero la noche no borra ese vestido rosa, las flores que llevaba en la mano derecha, el velo blanco de su cabeza, uno de sus pies descalzos. ¿Cuál? Ahora no está seguro. Y se esfuerza. Aprieta los párpados, repasa el sendero de aquella colina, la interminable fila avanzando para caer en mitad de lo negro.

¿Cuál era el pie sin zapato, el izquierdo o el derecho?, se dice, intentando distraer su mente del rostro de la niña.

No puede. La pequeña sigue mirándolo desde la entrada al inframundo y al mismo tiempo, desde la época anterior a su ingreso al Santuario, ahíta de caseríos ruinosos, de caminos obstruidos con escombros y ocasionales calesas.

Entonces iba vestida también de rosa. Más cerca, una mujer cargaba un ramo de flores carmesí. Era enorme, ese hato de pétalos, y lo ceñía un listón azul.

La niña y su acompañante estaban sentadas en una cabina angosta; los caballos que tiraban del carro y el conductor parecían cansados. Para Manigoldo fue muy fácil brincar al asiento del cochero y arrebatarle la caja que custodiaba. No se detuvo ni ante la fusta del hombre ni ante los gritos de la niña. Tardó sólo un instante: tomó la caja y regresó a la oscuridad de los escombros. Una sonrisa. Escuchó cómo se aceleraba el galope de los caballos, cómo la fusta restallaba en el aire. Y más gritos. Entonces no le dio importancia; muchos animales se desbocan, pensó, las manos ocupadas en forzar la cerradura de una caja que descubrió vacía.

Ojalá hubiera podido salvarla, se dice el aprendiz, mirándose las manos. Ambas la tocaron, o eso recuerda, más la derecha. Con el brazo derecho la sostuvo antes de que cayera, aferrándola contra su pecho mientras arriba, su maestro lo sostenía por la muñeca y le ordenaba dejarla ir.

Y lo hizo, tuvo que obedecer al Patriarca. De todos modos ya estaba muerta, susurra, sacude la cabeza para contener el llanto, para deshacerse de la sensación de haber apagado una misma vida dos veces.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Regulus.**

–**No, no le vas a decir nada a Manigoldo, ¿acaso quieres que me dé un puñetazo como a Thanathos? Mejor no respondas…**

**La autora avanza detrás del caballero de Cáncer, lo toma del brazo, la mirada suplicante, casi corre. Máscara de Muerte ríe a carcajadas. Ya verás, Torquemada, dice, haré que mi amigo se percate de cuánto lo hiciste sufrir, de la desesperanza y la impotencia que le recetaste, ¡y además la culpa! No, no, no, no, no, creo que te irá peor que a Thanathos.**

**El caballero se frota las manos y la autora sonríe de pronto, le dice algo al oído.**

–**No te atreverás.**

–**Claro que sí–, asegura ella con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia. –Tú pones contra mí a Manigoldo y yo le diré a tooodo el Santuario que veías y sigues viendo **_**Candy Candy**_**.**

–**¡Mentira!**

**La autora esgrime ante los ojos de Máscara de Muerte unas hojas impresas; ahí está el comentario que dejó en "****La confesión de Archie".**

**–****Eso es falso…**

**–****Sakura es mi amiga, me dejó imprimir su fic, reviews incluidos… ¡Ah!, muero por ver la cara que pondrá Shiryu cuando se entere.**

**El caballero se cruza de brazos, ya se le ocurrirá algo para azuzar al viejo guardián de Cáncer.**


	5. Caja dorada

¡Saludos de fin de semana, lectores! Es día de actualización. Muchísimas gracias a quienes se asoman a estos flashazos, a quienes comentan. **Mel-Gothic de Cáncer** (sí, deberías verla, está bastante interesante, a mí me atrapó, aunque debí acostumbrarme al dibujo, que en un principio no fue tan de mi agrado), **Asalea**, **Kyojin** (muy triste la escena del pobre aprendiz del Patriarca, la culpa que le receté, y bueno, tenía que defenderme de su colega del siglo XX de alguna manera, jaja, ¿quién lo hubiera creído?), **Kumikoson4** (muchas gracias por ir leyendo, pobre del gemelo, a mí también me dio tristeza su historia, y en cuanto a los Cáncer, ya ves, Mascarita no puede estarse en paz ni fuera de escena), **InatZiggy-Stardust** (amiga, muchas gracias. Dura la vida de Manigoldo, de hecho la de todos es bastante triste, sufren mucho, y bueno, él teniendo que robar y haciéndose el fuerte cuando todos murieron a su alrededor), a todos miles de gracias por seguir estas breves historias (sonrojo y reverencia).

En este capítulo entra a escena el pequeño león dorado, Regulus, espero sea de su agrado. Copyright a Kurumada y a Shiori Teshiroji por sus personajes. Pasen a leer, buen provecho…

* * *

**Caja dorada**

La próxima vez no lo tomarán desprevenido. No lo atarán de pies y manos ni lo dejarán abandonado junto al tronco más longevo para intentar llevarse el ropaje que vistió su padre el día de su muerte, a manos de aquella sombra erizada de plumas negrísimas. Nadie volverá a golpearlo a puño cerrado hasta cansarse, hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente, ni él se quedará viendo cómo manos groseras buscan el modo de abrir aquello que parece tan valioso, aquello que podrían o vender o cambiar en el pueblo por la casa más grande, por ropas idénticas a las de los príncipes, por un carruaje con cuatro caballos blancos para ir a la ciudad. Tampoco será testigo de cómo el resplandor dorado de la caja ahuyenta a los ladrones, cuando proteger la herencia de su padre es su responsabilidad.

El huérfano, pese a sus pocos años, no permitirá de nuevo algo semejante. De presentarse otro visitante indeseable, se aferrará a la tumba de su padre, como hace desde hace un par de años, cuando unos desconocidos lo ayudaron a remover la tierra, a bajar el cuerpo envuelto en una manta, a clavar esas dos ramas atadas en cruz. Y ahí, también junto a la enorme caja dorada, defenderá ese último recuerdo igual que un león.

Mírame, le dirá a su padre, que como su madre, está en la tierra y en el viento y en la hierba. El niño casi no lo entiende, pero si es así, entonces seguro lo escuchará. Mírame, papá, estoy a cargo de tu caja, y mientras la tenga aquí conmigo nadie va a llevársela, dirá, sonriendo, pues a su padre no le gustaría verlo lleno de lágrimas.

De pronto una silueta. No vas a decepcionarte, papá, grita el niño a la fronda de los árboles mientras la silueta, al acercarse, quiebra las hojas secas bajo los pies.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Asmita**


	6. Ceguera

¡Saludos de fin de semana, lectores!

Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana. Les cuento que por aquí hace tanto frío que parece que Hyoga nos atacó con su Polvo de diamantes, pero bueno, aquí estoy con mi puntual actualización semanal de estas miradas. Una disculpa, hoy planeaba actualizar también Espejo humeante, ya en sus últimos estertores, pero el trabajo no me dejó, así que espero poder hacerlo la próxima semana.

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar su huella, **Mel-Gothic de Cáncer**, **Asalea19**, **Kumikson4**, **IntaZiggy-Stardust**, **Saragranchester**. Pobre Regulus, su impotencia y su extrema juventud le jugaron una mala pasada, los pasos que se acercan, ya verán, el otro punto de vista lo incluiré más tarde (inserte risa malvada). Por lo pronto les presento al caballero de Virgo, Asmita, espero que sea de su agrado.

Copyright a Kurumada y a Shiori Teshirogi por sus personajes bellos y torturables. Ahora sí, buen provecho, pasen a leer.

* * *

**Ceguera**

Le hubiera gustado no verlo, permanecer ajeno hasta el momento de su muerte. Pero la pérdida de sangre y su cosmos al máximo le abrieron la memoria, poniendo frente a él imágenes de alguien pequeño y delgado, seguro una mujer, que se desliza por entre rocas enormes, blancas como trozos de luna.

El caballero de Virgo la ve, sombra clara serpenteando en las calles del caserío más cercano al refugio en Jamir. Ve su tristeza hecha gotas, su regazo acunando un hato de cobijas sucias. Lee sus pensamientos: pero si es un niño, no una niña. ¿Por qué el amo se enfadaría tanto, por qué le ordenó dejarlo frente al portón cerrado de la casa para huérfanos? No tendría que criar a alguien para que otro se lo llevara a los ocho o diez años, nunca enfrentaría el deshonor de contar entre su descendencia con una mujer tan desobligada como para sobrevivir a su marido. ¿Por qué?

Asmita le dice alto, le dice no lo lleves. Pero se encuentra muchos años más allá, demasiado lejos como para que la silueta blanca lo escuche. Quizás esté sorda, se le ocurre al caballero, porque la sombra clara sigue sumando pasos en el camino, porque se detiene ante una puerta enorme, deja el hato de cobijas en el suelo, arropa la pequeña cabeza, los hombros, llama y se aleja sin volverse, casi corriendo.

¿Por qué? Asmita aún escucha la pregunta de la joven, tiene frente a sus ojos ya sanos de caballero los negrísimos ojos de ella. Ahí está el rostro del niño, sus manitas queriendo asir el aire de la casi madrugada. Ahí también están sus ojos, dos brotes de loto disueltos en una bruma grisácea. El bebé es ciego. No importa si es descendiente directo de los dioses, si puede llegar a convertirse en un brahmán; está ciego. Sería una preocupación para los amos, una fuente de gastos irrecuperables. Casi una deshonra, pues se podría pensar que son culpables de un delito grave, de una falta cometida en una existencia pasada, y que los dioses los están castigando con la ceguera del niño.

Ciego de nacimiento; el bebé es él en sus primeros días de vida. Un par de lágrimas alivian algo de la tristeza que ha seguido a la elaboración del rosario de 108 cuentas. Ella, la joven, ¿quién sería, estará viva ahora, en dónde, cerca?, piensa Asmita sin querer. Unos pasos que se acercan por la escalera lo interrumpen. Es Tenma, acaba de vencer a los espectros junto a Yato y a Yuzuriha, Virgo lo reconoce por el cabello castaño, por la vida que pinta de rojo su mirada, e intenta sonreír, esperando que el caballero de bronce no haya escuchado sus sollozos.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Dohko.**

**Nota: en compensación por mi tardanza, pueden ir a mi perfil para leer un adelanto del penúltimo capítulo de "Espejo humeante". Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por asomarse a este rincón.**


	7. Dragón

Triple actualización este fin de semana, lectores.

Muchas gracias a **InatZiggy-Stardust**, **Asalea19**, **Mel-Gothic de Cáncer**, **Kumikoson4**, **Saragranchester**, por sus comentarios y a todos por leer (¡silenciosos, gracias!) Pobre Asmita, abandonado por su condición, sí muy clasista me vi, pero creo que sigue siendo así en la India y bueno, antes supongo que era mucho más marcado.

En esta entrega tenemos de nuevo a Dohko de Libra. Copyright a Kurumada y a Shiri Teshirogi por sus personajes. Adelante y buen provecho.

* * *

**Dragón**

Sus padres estaban muertos para cuando él sintió aquella mirada, muertos en la enredadera de agua en la que se convertía la corriente a mitad de la época de lluvias. Él era muy pequeño para que pueda recordarlos. Le queda apenas una sensación de tibieza, un cuerpo espigado en exceso alrededor de su llanto, unas mantas hechas jirones.

Era su madre, seguro, ese regazo caliente. Era mamá. Ella y su padre murieron colmados de agua y de frío, o eso cree ahora, mirando la cascada luego de su entrenamiento; ninguno pudo liberarse del nudo que forma la crecida del río. Pero no se quedó a solas; su maestro lo rescató.

No le pertenece tal recuerdo. Tiene que leerlo en las escamas del maestro, del dragón que fue hombre antes, muchísimo antes, antes de él, de la cascada, del pueblo que arroja el humo de sus hogares hacia la amplitud del cielo. Antes de estos Cinco Viejos Picos, quizás.

Así, se acerca al larguísimo, helado cuerpo del dragón, para acariciar las escamas que, cree, rodean su corazón. Y después cierra los ojos y se los cubre con ambas manos. Y suspira. Por la nostalgia, porque ese recuerdo es apenas un esbozo conformado por tres o seis pincelazos en el aire, por unos cuantos segundos.

Todavía no avanza más allá de la figura espigada y bajita, del regazo, de la silueta fornida y lejana allá, a la orilla del río. Sí, sus padres aún son un par de víctimas de la inundación anual. Pero pronto eso cambiará. Cuando su maestro alimente su cosmos, convirtiéndolo en una cascada de escamas que rivalice con la que refresca los Cinco Viejos Picos, los verá por completo. Está seguro.

Tal poder vendrá más tarde, en algunos años, o meses, no lo sabe, pero vendrá. Y ese día le dará gusto descubrir que en su regazo habita la tibieza con la que su madre rodeaba a un ser más débil que ella. Y sonreirá al ver en su rostro de niño–adolescente las cejas gruesas y la nariz que le ha legado el hombre que fue su padre.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Kardia.**


	8. Manzana

¡Saludos de fin de semana, lectores!

Espero se encuentren muy bien. Les traigo mi actualización semanal de estas pequeñas escenas, ahora con el comedor de manzanas más rápido del Santuario.

Les cuento que mi ánimo ha estado un poco mejor, tanto, que voy iniciando un nuevo fic, el cual creo que subiré hasta tenerlo avanzado, planeo una combinación de caballeros de bronce clásicos y dorados Lost Canvas… Por lo pronto ya voy iniciando con las torturas, ejem, con ciertas escenas, espero que el cosmos de Víctor Hugo me ilumine para poder seguir.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y a quienes comentaron. **Asalea19**, **Mel-Gothic de Cáncer**, **Kumikoson4** y **Fabiola Brambila** (gracias por ir poniéndote al día, amiga, y por tus comentarios también. Así es bastante clasista la sociedad hindú (o india), muy rígida, pobre Asmita, víctima de esas costumbres cinceladas en piedra, inamovibles).

Ahora sí hice sufrir a Dohko. También escuché que los caballeros están formando una especie de comisión para quejarse porque al dorado de Libra le dediqué dos escenas (la autora niega en silencio, ¿qué culpa tengo yo de que Dohko aparezca en todas las sagas?, dice). Esperaré los resultados de su queja, pero bien escondida, porque a Albafica no le gustará nada lo que estoy escribiendo.

Copyright a Kurumada y a Shiori Teshirogi por sus personajes, tan bellos y atormentables. Buen provecho, ya pueden pasar a leer.

* * *

**Manzana**

Siente los ríos de lava corriendo por sus venas, reventándole las arterias. No puede evitarlo; su cuerpo se derrumba bajo un peso y una temperatura semejante a la de tres soles juntos. Y Degel…, piensa; pero su amigo se encuentra lejos, en mitad de una misión que lo ha llevado a Bluegard.

El caballero dorado del Escorpión aprieta los puños, mira hacia la entrada del templo, hacia donde rodó la manzana que comía. Tuerce la boca. A veces le disgusta depender tanto del cosmos helado de Acuario. Pero no hay remedio.

¿Qué habría pasado de no encontrarse con aquel anciano que decía tener medio siglo de edad, de no recibir aquella sustancia calificada como "técnica secreta"? Kardia tiembla nada más pensarlo: ahora estaría muerto, muerto ahí, con doce años apenas, solo, su cuerpo devorado por el viento de aquellas ruinas.

N-no…, susurra apenas el caballero porque el magma de sus venas se calienta todavía más. Ya no es sólo su cuerpo o el lado izquierdo de su pecho: el calor empieza a flotar en la entrada del octavo templo, distorsionando la redondez de la manzana, los rectángulos que son cada una de las baldosas.

Es la primera vez que pasa esto. De ser sólo esa fiebre que de tanto en tanto se extiende por su cuerpo, sería capaz de soportarlo sin la ayuda de Acuario, quizá. Pero ver un alba en el cielo del mediodía lo pone nervioso. Puede imaginar un incendio en el Santuario, en el pueblo cercano, en los bosques, un incendio el cual nadie es capaz de controlar, mucho menos de sofocar. Y todo, en cierta manera, por causa suya.

Kardia aprieta los ojos, la mandíbula, se clava los puños en las sienes, eleva su cosmos. Pero esa fiebre desmedida no se va. Degel, susurra. Una gota de sangre; tiene los labios resecos. Degel, repite en voz alta. El nombre parece invocar al caballero porque el ambiente, a punto de hacer ignición, se torna fresco de pronto. Kardia abre los ojos, alarga la mirada. Se topa con una sombra que recoge la manzana después de dejar un objeto cuadrado en el suelo. Gracias, dice, una sonrisa. La sombra pasa de largo, llevándose la manzana y el objeto cuadrado. Mientras, Kardia se endereza con ayuda de ambos brazos, se pone en pie y va a la cocina para descubrir el cesto de la fruta vacío. El caballero se moja el rostro, niega en silencio; ahora deberá bajar al pueblo por más manzanas.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Sísifo.**


End file.
